


Doing Anything Later Tonight?

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Stargazing, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brendon and dallon sit on top of the bus for a while and entertain themselves</p><p>not as suggestive as it sounds don't worry kiddos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Anything Later Tonight?

It's a really beautiful night, the weather's nice and the sky is a deep nighttime blue. The show in Englewood has gone really well, not crazy enough to be complete chaos but still loud enough to have fun. Brendon, Dallon, Kenny, and Dan are all in the dressing room, putting normal jeans and t-shirts on after the show. Everyone is done getting ready to settle in, talk, maybe drink a little, when Brendon gets a more mischievous smirk on his face than usual and glances over at Dallon. 

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Brendon asks, his smile still implying something unknown. 

Dallon decides to play along with whatever Brendon's doing, just for the fun of it.

"I don't know, I mean, I was just going to sit here for awhile, just relax, maybe read a little later..."

Brendon isn't fazed at all by this, and it seems like this is how he wanted the conversation to go.

"Well, I was thinking, see." Brendon scoots around on the couch armrest and falls backwards gracefully into Dallon's lap, who can't help but laugh. "We aren't the most romantic people on the planet, but-"

"Bullshit," says Kenny, grinning from across the room. "You two are the most sappy PDA-exhibiting couple that's ever lived."

Dallon opens his mouth to protest, but Dan jumps in with, "Brendon is draped across your lap right now, man. You're not in a position to argue." Brendon stifles a giggle, and Kenny laughs.

"Anyways. I was trying to do something sweet. For my boyfriend, he's my boyfriend, look how cute we are." He kisses Dallon on the cheek and Dan gestures wildly at them, as if to say, you just proved my point entirely. Brendon giggles again.

"So," he says to Dallon, "how would you like to lie on top of the bus and look at Colorado's sky?"

Dallon ignores Kenny and Dan overdramatically clutching their hearts and pretends to think about it. 

"Well, I'd have to cancel my other plans, but... maybe I could fit you into the schedule," he says, to Brendon's delight. He jumps off Dallon's lap and pulls him up, and the two walk outside.

"Did you have a plan for getting on top of the bus?" Dallon asks.

"I have one as of six seconds ago."

Dallon grins. They go around to the back of the bus, where a picnic table next to a tree is waiting. The tree's branches are low enough to reach from standing on the table, but still high enough to get onto the roof of the bus.

"Ladies first," says Dallon, gesturing to the tree. Brendon rolls his eyes, smiles, and climbs onto the table and into the branches. He disappears for a few seconds, then flops onto the roof with an 'oh, fuck'. He maneuvers around to look down at Dallon, then motions up. Dallon gets into the tree easily and has to execute the same not-so-majestic fall onto the bus, but Brendon catches him. 

The two lay down under the stars and Brendon cuddles into Dallon. His fingers make their way up into Dallon's hair and stay there, lazily tracing random patterns. Dallon gently hugs Brendon closer and presses his face into his shoulder. Brendon talks just above a whisper about constellations for about two minutes, then flips over facing Dallon and presses a soft kiss to his mouth. They stay like that, eventually adding tongue into the mix, never losing the gentle sweetness of the night, when Kenny yells from below, "You guys having fun up there?"

Brendon yells down a 'yes', and Kenny replies, "You should probably come inside. We still have to sleep."

Brendon rolls his eyes, to which Dallon laughs and calls, "We'll be right there."

The two somehow manage to not fall out of the tree (or off the bus for that matter) and make it inside the bus, where they both squish into Dallon's bunk and snuggle against each other again. Dallon kisses Brendon goodnight, and the two eventually fall asleep wrapped around each other.

It's a nice night.

**Author's Note:**

> @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS CUBE AESTHETICS (sixty times, you thought i was fucking kidding)


End file.
